Waking up slowly
by Shadowless13
Summary: Arthur is quite happily sleeping in his house when he gets a sudden interruption from a guest This is my first USUK I have posted so please review to help me!


**Waking up slowly**

This is my first posted USUK fanfiction on here! I want to know if I have got their characters right so please help me.

Thanks

The meadow was bright green, long green grass that went up to your ankles and white, red and purple flowers littered the meadow and brought colour to it. He walked through it slowly, listening to the sound of his feet on the earth's crust make a soft sound as he walked on it. His hands were at his side but swayed when the wind blew them along as well. Dirty blonde hair was blew slightly to the side as he walked forward, smelling the fresh grass and mud under his feet.

Here was heaven.

When a warm hand interrupted his sleep, the man was not happy. He scowled and wiped the hand away in a feeble attempt say go away without even saying anything. When it returned with an annoying chuckle, the man opened his forest green eyes to see vivid blue ones.

"Hey sleepy" he said softly as he used his thumb to stroke the other's cheek

"What are you doing here Alfred?" the Brit yawned

"Awww! Artie is so cute when he wakes up!" the American squealed happily. Alfred was bent over the sofa as he looked over Arthur, before kissing his boyfriend's forehead and then going round the sofa and sitting on the end of it where the Brit's feet were.

"I didn't expect to see you until night" Arthur said as he rubbed his left eye (a habit in the Kirkland family) and he sat up properly so he was sitting next to Alfred.

"Dude, it IS night" Alfred said as he looked over to the window which let the soft moonlight into Arthur's house.

"Did I really sleep that long?" Arthur wondered out loud, he had only thought it had been a couple of minutes. What can he say, tea makes him tired.

"But your cute when you're tired" Alfred leaned in close to his boyfriend

"Bloody git" Arthur pushed Alfred away from him

"I'm so hurt! Right here!" Alfred gasped dramatically as he pointed to his heart

"Shut up you bloody wanker, you sound like that frog" Arthur scoffed but looked shocked when red roses appeared in front of his face.

"W-What are these for?" Arthur asked as he used his thumb and index finger to rub the soft petals

"You know…it's because I love you" Alfred said as he removed the flowers from Arthur's face and leaned over, using a finger to turn the stubborn Brit's face to him and leaned in to capture his boyfriend's lips. It was a long, sweet kiss but one that meant a lot. One that meant 'I love you and I won't ever leave you' without them words having to be said. Butterflies went round in Arthur's stomach as he leaned in closer and grabbed the front of Alfred's shirt to close whatever gap was in between them, if that was even possible. They had to part for air, even though they really didn't want to but they knew they had to. Alfred smirked at his English boyfriend and this then sent Arthur into a sudden blush but Alfred then yawned halfway through the smirk. He rubbed his blue eyes as he put the roses down on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"Tired?" Arthur asked

"Shattered" Alfred said as another yawn overtook him. Alfred then lay down on the sofa, grabbing Arthur as he went down. Arthur let out a surprised squeal as he did but his head ended up on a toned chest. Alfred put a strong arm around his boyfriend as another hand hung off the sofa as he closed his eyes.

"Alfred! I say this is undignified!" Arthur said and looked up to see Alfred wasn't even listening anymore; he had already dropped off into a sleep.

"The git he is" Arthur mumbled as he looked at Alfred before sighing.

"I'm now stuck here" he said as he sighed and listened to the American's heart rate which was at a nice calm pace. Arthur settled himself down on Alfred but then he leaned up and kissed Alfred and whispered a little 'I love you' and then fell into a sleep on his boyfriend.

Little did he know that Alfred had heard him and smiled in his sleep before meeting Arthur in the meadow Arthur had dreamed up earlier.


End file.
